


Completion

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Ketch, Alpha!Sam, Bottom!Sam, Kinktober Day 24, M/M, Mating Bites, Sequel to Spelling Accidents, Top!Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Ketch complete their bond.





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 24!! ABO!!
> 
> This also fills my Mating Bites square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

To say that Dean was upset about the impromptu mating concerning Sam and Ketch was a bit like saying that 32 degrees Farenheit is like fall weather to the average human being. 

He ranted. He raved. He threatened their lives. He threatened the lives of their children, before realizing that it was an Alpha/Alpha mating and that both of them were male. He then threatened Ketch, assuming that Ketch took advantage of Sam.  _ That  _ nearly lead to a bout of fisticuffs until Sam told both his Omega brother and his Alpha mate that they could have the dick measuring contest later. Dean continued to rant about it until he realized that, if he wanted his brother to be happy and healthy, there was  _ nothing  _ that he could do about it. He deflated even more when he saw a worn out Sam dozing off peacefully in Ketch’s arms, obviously very comfortable. The Omega had huffed and reminded Ketch that if the Brit ever- and he really meant  _ ever-  _ hurt Sam, that there would be literal Hell to pay. Ketch had given his word as a gentleman that he would never intentionally hurt Sam before he whisked Sam off to their bed for some much needed sleep. 

Now he was waking up to Sam nosing sleepily into his scent gland and he smiled. “Hello, my little Alpha,” he whispered, his accent thicker than usual. 

“Mmm,” Sam groaned happily. “Alpha.” 

“Yes, I’m here,” Ketch smiled. “How did you sleep, little one?” 

“The best I have in years,” Sam hummed, turning his head to look up at Ketch. “You?” 

“Same as you,” Ketch whispered, pushing Sam’s hair out of his face before drawing him into a slow, sweet, kiss. The taste of rich coffee and bitter bourbon exploded across Ketch’s tongue and he groaned. 

“We still have something very important to do,” Sam murmured as the kiss broke.

“Is it breaking the news to your mother?” Ketch hummed, marveling once again at his good luck. Here laid a gorgeous, sweet, affectionate, intelligent young Alpha, and he was his mate. 

Sam snorted. “Dean’s probably told her already, panicking about me being mated and what the hell was he gonna do now?” 

“You’re not wrong,” Ketch laughed. “Then the important thing we still need to do must be telling the Old Men in London of our mating.” 

“We can have Mick tell them, you’re too busy stuffing your new mate full of your cock,” Sam smiled. 

“You just want to be fucked all the time, hmm poppet?” Ketch teased, nipping gently at the mating mark on Sam’s neck. 

Sam yipped and gave a soft mewl. “Only by you, Art,” he cooed and Ketch smiled. 

“I give up then,” he said. “What’s left for us to do, if we’re doing all of this delegating?” 

Sam rolled on top of him, his morning- if it was even morning- wood pressing insistently against Ketch’s hip. “I still have to claim you as mine, Alpha,” he said. 

“Oh, yes,” Ketch chuckled. “I take it that you don’t want someone to get the wrong idea?” 

“Precisely,” Sam growled softly, his eyes flashing red. “You’re  _ mine,  _ Arthur David Ketch.” 

“Now, how did you learn of my middle name, Samuel William Winchester?” Ketch laughed, tickling Sam’s sides a little. 

“Mick told me,” Sam said with a casual shrug and giggle. “And he also sent me a scan of your birth certificate that the British Men of Letters have on file.” 

“Sneaky, little Alpha,” Ketch smiled, kissing Sam sweetly. “And I’m very proud to have you as my mate.” 

Sam beamed and Ketch thought that the sun was streaming into his face from how bright Sam’s smile was. “And I’m so proud to have you as your mate,” he said. “Can I mark you, Art?” 

“Right now?” Ketch asked. When Sam nodded in confirmation, his dick throbbed. “Sure. Are you open enough?” 

“Art, I think that I could fit a semi in my ass right now, it’s really fuckin’ open,” Sam laughed as he kissed Ketch sweetly. “And I’m still fuckin’ wet from all the sex that we had before we told Dean that we were mated and it was during our ruts.” 

Ketch smirked as he remembered that entire four day binge, having taken up in a hotel room (not a dingy motel like the Winchesters preferred, but a  _ proper _ hotel) after they mated and had disposed of the witches. It was the last round of sex in particular. He had taken Sam slowly, spooning him from behind, his teeth firmly lodged in Sam’s mating mark. Sam had made some of the prettiest noises during that time, and he hoped that he could have him make those noises again- especially the noise that Sam made when Ketch popped his knot in him. “A wonderful time that was,” he said. 

“Yes,” Sam murmured. “Gonna ride you, Art.” 

Ketch groaned deeply. “Then hop on, poppet,” he said, smacking Sam’s ass. 

Sam groaned as he slowly sat up. “One day, you’re doing that until I cum.” 

Ketch’s eyes flashed Alpha red. “Fuck yeah,” he growled softly. 

Sam shivered as he sat up fully on Ketch’s hips, the blankets falling to expose their naked bodies. He stretched and Ketch once again marveled at his luck. He  _ had  _ done something right, after all. 

Sam lifted himself up enough to allow the blunt head of Ketch’s cock to press at his entrance before slowly sinking down with a loud moan. 

Sam was definitely still open and wet from earlier, but there was still wonderful, moist,  _ tight  _ heat as Sam’s body enveloped his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed. 

“That’s  _ exactly _ what we’re doing, Alpha,” Sam said with a cheeky grin.

“Cheeky little poppet,” Ketch groaned as Sam wiggled. 

“You like me cheeky,” Sam giggled, moaning a little as Ketch bottomed out inside of him. 

“That’s very true,” Ketch smirked. “I do.” 

Sam eased himself up so that Ketch’s cock was barely inside of him before he dropped back down with a loud moan. 

Ketch’s hands found their place on Sam’s hips as the younger Alpha began to slowly ride him. 

He spent that time marveling at how lucky he was to have a hot mate like Sam. He was a strong, beautiful Alpha in his own right, and there was no doubt that while Sam could play a  _ damn  _ good Omega, he was pure Alpha. 

Sam’s pace slowly, but steadily increased bouncing on Ketch’s cock. Chestnut curls were bound to his skin by sweat; his muscles rippled in the soft lighting of their roo; his knot was forming quickly at the base. It was  _ definitely  _ going to be a good sized one from the way it looked. He was a vision, and a thrill went through Ketch as his eyes landed on the mating claim on his neck. The air was thick with the scents of coffee and old books and bourbon and Scotch and leather and gunpowder, all heightened with arousal. 

He felt his cock throb, his knot press insistently against Sam’s rim. It was almost time for it to pop, and the idea of being wholly mated excited him. “Close,” he warned Sam. 

Sam’s eyes glittered and he gave a low, pleased snarl. “Do you, Arthur David Ketch, accept me, Samuel William Winchester, as your mate?” he asked with a groan, shifting forward in preparation to bite. 

“Yes,” Ketch groaned. “Mark me, my little Alpha.” 

The next thing Ketch knew, he was feeling Sam’s hot mouth over his scent gland, biting down  _ hard _ and causing him to have the most intense orgasm of his life as his vision faded to black. 

When he came to, Sam was a comfortable, overlarge weight on him and he pressed a lazy kiss to Sam’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Sam smiled softly, turning his head to kiss him.

“How do you feel?” 

“Complete,” Ketch replied honestly, giving Sam an Eskimo kiss. “You?” 

“Same,” Sam hummed. 

They laid in silence for a while, enjoying the quietness that they were blessed with in their post-coital stage before Sam spoke up again. 

“So...,” he began, “Dean is going to have a heart attack when he sees the mark that I laid on you.” 

“And why do you say that?” Ketch asked. “Besides him being Dean about the whole thing?” 

Sam blushed brightly. “I got overly excited,” he admitted shyly. 

“He’ll just be jealous,” Ketch smiled. “And I don’t care.” 

Sam smiled. “Mate,” he cooed. 

Ketch felt his heart swell, and he nuzzled Sam. “Mate,” he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
